


Unwind

by lavendericecoffee



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, i swear nothing too graphic happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: Running a huge company is stressful. Having a difficult relationship with your mother is even more stressful. But having someone who loves and supports you unconditionally makes it so much better.





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> The Lorax tag here is so empty (especially Normaler tag) and I always complain abt it, so I finally decided to be the change I want to see in the world. hope it works out well

The clicking of the clock has started to become insufferable. It was currently the only thing hanging on the wall of his still undecorated office. Something about this big room made it appear so sad and lonesome. Will it ever feel more familiar or is he doomed to stay only with himself, dwelling over the choices he’s made and…

Any time he got caught up in these thoughts, he had to scoff at them. Of course it’s lonely, cause it’s still empty, dummy. Once the structure is completed, all the workers will come and start working at full capacity. Then this place would seem much less isolated. He will also decorate every bit of the factory as he pleases. That will surely make it more familiar to him. Besides, his factory was getting bigger and bigger with every day and he didn’t intend to stop. It’s gonna be bigger, better, and he will love spending his time there. At least, that was the intention.

With a swift motion, Once-ler signed the last remaining document on his desk. He then looked at the clock hanging on the blank wall. Almost 7 pm. For his work, it was still rather early to leave. However, he knew he couldn’t stay there any longer. He let out a sigh and moved remaining papers on the right bunch. Suddenly, he felt another headache creeping onto him. Groaning even more, his fingertips started to massage his temples. Maybe that will let the pain stop for a second.

The factory was fairly new. Construction has still been in progress but he knew he couldn’t do his work at home. He has decided to separate business and home early, for his own wellbeing. He had no idea if he would keep it, but he certainly wanted to. He had to draw a fine line between the two, so he wouldn’t focus entirely on his work in the spare time. That’s why he decided to just stay in unfinished building, doing all the things he needed to get it all going.

There was a lot of paperwork to be done at first. So much so that the Once-ler nowadays spent more time reading through them, rather than the actual knitting. All the legal documents, assurances, and agreements… It was necessary, sure, but it took him way too much time to check all offers and legalities.

He pulled a hand through his bangs and let it rest on his forehead. As he closed off his eyes, he was trying to relax, even if for a moment. 6 months after the success of his thneed the work has been getting more and more to him. It wasn’t so bad at first. He could just sit and knit in his cottage but he knew over the time it wouldn’t be enough. That’s why he has decided to start building the factory. And just like that he had to devote even more time to his work. All from the morning to even late night, he was there to work on his dream workshop.

In the end, he knew it was all for the best for him. Once-ler has never been used to praise and now he received it from every corner. The public loved his thneeds, no doubt about it. While taking interviews, hosts have always been so amazed and curious about him. Every time he made public appearances people were just ecstatic to see him. And almost daily, he could see his name on the covers of flashy magazines. “Young, successful entrepreneur”, “face of the future of business”, that’s how he was called. He surely could get used to all of that.

But he couldn’t deny, it was also starting to get frustrating at times. He often put on a smile whenever he was hurt and that was no exception. He knew that for the work, he had to make sacrifices but nothing could prepare him for this. Hearing “It’s for the good of company!” from his mother, almost felt like a norm now. However, was sacrificing his own wellbeing necessary? He rarely slept, ate smaller meals and spent countless hours at the factory. Additionally, the stress of the work has started to get his effects. All the deadlines and expectations from everyone were way too much. He’d never wanted to let himself live under so much stress, yet here he was. Telling himself that it’s for the good of company (and his mama) for the millionth time. Wasn’t that great.

He was thinking more and more about his own mother as well. Surely, after the success she became so nice and affectionate to him. He really couldn’t believe how fast she would change her approach. She was just so satisfied with his work, it made him both amazed and doubtful. All his life she has been telling him he wouldn’t amount to everything and that his work is useless. Now, she absolutely loved the thneeds and her suddenly successful son. He always wanted her to be proud of him but it all felt so… Artificial at times. It almost broke his heart. Her approval was something he had always struck for, _always_. Why couldn’t he enjoy it, why was there always something bad about this. Once-ler knew that his mother loved him. She wasn’t always best to show, but she did love him. At least that’s what he wanted himself to believe all this time.

There was no need to complain, he knew that. So why did he feel like he needed to? He evidently needed a break, from all the bad health choices, overwhelming thoughts and doubts all over the place.

A sudden soft smile crept on his face. For past several months, he had to admit, it wasn’t that great. Today, on the other hand, was going to be a lot different. He has talked with his mother about taking a week or just several days off. She rolled her eyes at him, telling him how important his work was and how he couldn’t slack off now. But after a long time of nagging, she finally agreed. If that will make him more efficient then so be it.

Immediately after, he called his girlfriend Norma. Since they both were so busy, they couldn’t spend that much time together. He couldn’t stand it. Norma was the brightest, sweetest, loveliest but also sassiest person he knew. She could always bring a smile on his face. She was someone who understood him completely and could ease off his biggest pains. She also never gave him a time off, constantly making his more sarcastic side show in their talks. As much as they teased one another, they cared for each other deeply and wanted the best to happen. He loved her so much, it was awful to see her so rarely at times like these.

That’s why after getting his well-deserved break, he knew he wanted to spend it with her. He could practically see her smile through the phone, when he clarified his reasons. Norma has also been working hard in her bookstore. A short time off could do her just as good. She, of course, had to take time for their usual banter but in the end, she nodded and agreed to meet him after work. And then they were on their own, unwinding after job related stress. Just her and him.

Once-ler sighed to himself at the thoughts of finally seeing his beloved girlfriend. He checked the papers again, maybe with a bit faster and eager gesture. As he was finishing, the clock showed 7:30 pm. He smiled again. Now he was ready to leave.

He stood up, went to get his jacket and finally left the office. Humming to himself, he strolled through the slightly more finished corridors. His irrational optimism was showing more in the past several days. Just thinking about all the time they can spend together felt so good. Absolutely nothing could ruin his evening.

Maybe except for his mother.

“Oncie? Where have you been all this time?!” she basically shouted at his face.

He gave her a puzzled look. She knew exactly that he was supposed to be leaving early and now wasn’t even early. What could she possibly want from him?

“Hey, mom! I was just in my office, doing paperwork,” he shot her a nervous grin. He had a bad feeling about this.

“Well, you coulda finish it sooner! Haven’t I told you, you need to talk to some advertising execs. We gotta get these commercials out soon, c’mon Oncie,” she spoke fastly and without a care. The sound of voice that could silence you in every single sphere of life.

There it was. Once-ler soon enough had discovered that his mother absolutely loved the factory life. She immersed herself in the business life, trying to make her own choices, and thriving when she was in the presence of important businessmen. He truly appreciated her dedication, yet it almost felt off. He was the boss around there and he needed to make choices. He could already tell her what he thinks, but it was way too hard for him to get his voice heard, when it came to talking to her. Maybe someday, he always thought.

“Can’t we really move it to the other day? I told you, I was gonna get some time off. Besides, I’ve invited Norma over, I can’t really leave her waiting for me,” he replied, trying to be as polite and nice as possible. His tone was still insecure but he found just enough courage. She was not going to like him bringing up his girlfriend but the facts are the facts.

“Oh shush, you already waste too much time on her. Y’all have all the time in the world, you just gotta do this one thing,” she said sharply.

“But you’ve said, you’re gonna let me go earlier. I know it’s important but I didn’t schedule anything for today, it has to be a mistake,” Once-ler started thinking. That was truly strange. He didn’t remember planning any meeting today, especially on this late of an hour. Did she really schedule something that important today on her own? When she knew about all of his plans?

“Son, _please_ , will you stop dwellin’ on this. You have a meeting, and y’all go to this meeting, I ain’t gonna correct stuff after you, _again_. Quit disappointin’ me with your choices.”

Once-ler stopped for a minute. He knew this tone and more importantly, he always feared this. It was the tone he knew from childhood. Whenever he was excited about something she didn’t approve or made the tiniest mistake, she used this particular voice. She also called him “son” only when things started being very tense. And throwing the “disappoint” word in her scolding? There was something so cold all around this, he hated every single moment of it. He knew she wouldn’t like his break but he would never suspect it would go this far.

“Alright, I’ll make it quick. Just remember after this, I’m gone,” young man sighed in the sight of defeat. Sometimes you just need to make that sacrifice for a better time later.

“Now that’s my lovely boy! I was sure you ain’t gonna let me down today. Play nice there, Oncie,” she hugged him and started kissing his cheek.

He already knew how false all of this was but he couldn’t bring himself to care. A brief moment of affection and knowing how proud she was of him – now that’s what mattered for him. From time to time, everyone has to make someone’s affection genuine in their head.

Right?

* * *

He truly wanted to make this quick. Even if it was basically impossible.

The executives, while understanding and reasonable, could never take his word seriously. They just wanted to shut down all of Once-ler’s creative thinking. He had to remind himself that actually _he_ is the CEO far more than he thought. They just kept going and going, so much so that when they finished it was already 9 pm. If all the work he’s done today didn’t make him exhausted enough, this was definitely the nail in the coffin.

He should call off this appointment. He should just tell his mother that now wasn’t the time and she shouldn’t make decisions like that behind his back. And yet he didn’t. He was just ready to agree to whatever she says, just to make it better and less complicated for himself. Hearing her sharp tone of voice triggered some mechanism in himself, he couldn’t exactly explain. Something that made him eager to settle for her words, so she wouldn’t hurt him anymore.

Hurt. Now that was a word, he shouldn’t really use.

His mother was out there, trying to be helpful and making important decisions. She was probably just as exhausted with the work, as he was. But it all hurt him deeply. He was a successful man, making his way to the business world. An impressive inventor, the CEO of Thneed Incorporation, the most successful beginner the world could know. And yet, all of this made him feel like a scared, insecure boy, who was just trying to not disturb his ma.

A long walk home wasn’t as exciting as he wanted it to be in the beginning. Voices in his head became unbearable. Thinking about whatever his mother was doing and what he himself was doing. To her, to himself, to everything and everyone around him. It was just suffocating.

He finally reached his house. As he stepped inside, his eyes caught the sight of Norma or at least her beautiful curls while she was on her side, in his bed. His expression changed immediately. She was already pleased with staying at his place and he was so glad, she could relax herself there. Just the sight of her made him so much more comfortable and happy to be back home.

His steps became much quieter. He had no idea if she was awake or not, and he really didn’t want to bother her now. While he was approaching his bed, the woman moved slightly anyway and turned her face to him. Once-ler already saw a smile on her face. She shot him a soft and sweet gaze, which only made his heart flutter.

“Hi there, Once,” she said quietly. She looked tired but at the same time so happy to see him.

Once sat on the edge of his bed and ducked to meet her face. Softly, he kissed one of her cheeks in a greeting and stroked the other one with the back of his hand.

“You’re not wearing glasses, how do you know it’s me, huh?” he said in their usual banter, although his actions became much gentler. At this time, he was so delighted to see her, he couldn’t be sarcastic about it.

“Only one man I know would creep up, just to not wake me, while still humming to himself. And do you think I would expect anyone else in your house?” she replied back. Oh, how much he’s missed her remarks. Sassy and so lovable.

“Alright, you got me there, I am defeated,” he smiled at her but just as quickly his expression dropped. “Sorry it took so long, I just had an unplanned meeting and it took waaay longer than expected,” his eyes drifted away from her for a moment. Thinking about everything that’s happened made him feel worse and worse.

“Don’t worry about it now. You’re here and we’ll make it all better. Just as you said – it’s only us now,” she took his hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze. He looked back at her and returned her smile again.

“You know so well what I need,” he squeezed her hand back.

Looking at her, he has noticed a very important detail he overlooked the first time. Norma was all covered up in his quilt but just above it, he could see her shoulders. Her _bare_ shoulders that is. The man turned away and saw all of her clothed neatly folded on the shelf. A deep blush grew on his face, as he could hear her laugh.

“Oh, Once, you should see the look on your face!” her laugh was getting stronger and stronger. His embarrassment always made her just a little too amused with situation.

“You sly fox, you,” he raised an eyebrow on her. He really tried to maintain the expression but his blush only made it look comical. “I’ll join you in a minute there,” he said as he got up from his bed.

“Take all the time you need, honey,” a smirk appeared on Norma’s face. He could only roll his eyes and smile at this. It was so good to see her again.

Once-ler let out a deep sigh. Even if he was an adult man in a serious relationship, he couldn’t deny. Norma often made him much more embarrassed than he would want to admit. She was just so spunky, always ready to try things and bring him with her. Of course, he found it all incredibly attractive but sometimes he wished he could be much less awkward about it. She never minded of course, but he could at least try to be much more initiative when it came to affection. Nevertheless, it never bothered her to see her boyfriend all flustered. Maybe even felt like finally getting the upper hand.

In the corner of his eye, he saw her turning his back on him, giving him more privacy to change. He was sure she really wanted to turn back but he appreciated that she didn’t. Now that would leave him a blushing mess for now. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his back before starting.

He slid off the bright green suit from his shoulders. Then he started to take away his tie and unbutton his shirt. Maybe it was a good idea then. He needed to get rid of his fancy work clothes. It sure felt like it gave him more freedom and peace with himself. He didn’t need to pretend to be that great CEO everyone counted on. Now he only needed to be himself and relax. He certainly wasn’t as careful and tidy as Norma was with taking off his clothes. They all just stayed on the ground. He couldn’t care less at it, though. There were more important things to take care of.

Finally freed, he quickly got under the covers both not to be too embarrassed and to make himself warmer. She turned back to face him. They truly haven’t been so close in some time now, it was still awkward to initiate. Once-ler found his courage and changed his position to partly lay on his side and partly on the top of her. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes. In a short moment, Norma closed off the distance between them with a kiss.

He returned the kiss instantly. A soft, satisfied noise could be heard at the back of Norma’s throat as their lips moved more and more against each other. He just loved to hear it, it made him so happy. Her hands stroked his jawline gently. In a little too much awkward gesture, he moved his hands on her waist. There was softness in their movement but also a sudden need to get as close to each other as possible. They haven’t seen each other in several weeks now or just saw each other briefly. It was something none of them could stand. But here they were right now. In his bed, kissing raptly, as if they were trying to apologize for such long suspension. And right in this moment, they could savor every little minute spent together.

As they broke the kiss for air, she playfully bit his bottom lip. He chuckled softly afterwards, in the sweet and rich tenor voice of his. Unable to open their eyes, they moved their foreheads together and let them rest. Listening to each other’s breathes and heartbeats, they truly felt like no one else mattered more than their dearest, beloved one.

“I’ve missed you so much,” murmured Once-ler in a deeper tone. He could already feel his own heart skip a beat at all of this. So full of love and affection, he wanted to say it all to her. But for now he was still in awe after their kiss. No rush. They have all the time.

Her cheeks burned more than she wanted to show. “I’ve missed you too,” Norma whispered back at her boyfriend, looking at him through half-closed eyelids.

There was something so amazing in all of this. She traced her fingers on his jawline again and stopped at the edge of his chin. Her thumb brushed off his lips in a delicate motion. Unable to stay separated, they kissed again. Their embraces became a bit more rapid. They needed each other, their closeness, their everything. And with each other, they found everything they’ve ever wished for.

Breaking off again, Once-ler took his lips away from Norma’s. He trailed sweet kisses on her cheek, moving steadily and gently. His lips moved further away, grasping onto her neck. She let out a deeper exhale, as he drew the kisses against soft spots. Anything to make her delighted and loved.

After several touches, he stopped and nuzzled against the curve of her neck. He gave her a finishing peck there, as he laid to rest. His arms embraced her in the middle as he snuggled even closer. She sighed calmly and put her own hands around him. And just like that, they stayed in a comfortable embrace. The close feel and sight of each other, satisfied and tranquil – that truly was everything they needed to be happy.

“Tough day?” Norma broke off the silence with her hands now at his shoulder blades. He looked up to her, almost wanting to ask how does she know that but she was faster. “You’re all tensed up…” her hands moved again, softly massaging his back.

It never ceased to amaze him how much she knew just from a look. She could read him like a book. Sometimes it flustered him but times like this, he was incredibly grateful. He was so tired, annoyed and felt all around bad while thinking about his mother’s actions. Of course, he would be just ready to say that everything is alright but… When she brought it up, she knew not everything was alright. He wouldn’t want to lie to her or hide how he felt. Better to say it out.

“You know how it is… There are just stacks of paper everywhere. These execs at the meeting? They didn’t listen to anything I say,” he said with a bitter tone. “And… I-I don’t know but I feel like my mother doesn’t wanna let me make my own decisions.”

“How so?”

Once-ler could almost see Norma’s change of expression. It was plain to see how much she hated his mother and well, vice versa. No matter how hard he’s tried, he could never make it right between them. His girlfriend has had a lot of things to say about her but she knew when to keep it to herself. He was grateful for that, yet there was something he couldn’t shake off from her accusations. She was great at reading people after all. Once-ler trusted Norma greatly but maybe he should listen to her judgement even more…

“I’ve told her I wanted to spend some time with you and you know, how she could react to that,” he almost saw her roll her eyes at that. If he wasn’t so troubled maybe he would laugh but now wasn’t the time. “She had to give me some of her ‘talks’ but I thought she was okay with it in the end. And today, she comes to me and says that I have a meeting on 7:30 like it’s nothin’. I know I didn’t schedule anything but I just… Couldn’t say no to her.”

“Once-ler…” she started almost whispering to him. Her fingers were tangled up in his hair, playing with it, something she usually did to relax him. “You know, you’re in charge there. All decisions are your decisions. Seeing her, dictate what you have to do and say, when and how… It’s just frustrating. And I’m worried about you.”

Silence quickly took over him. She was right in every word of hers, yet... How could he say it? It was something he wanted to repress so badly, just like he always did. He wanted to believe that everything is good around him and there’s nothing to worry about. With Norma it was much more difficult. She wanted the truth and was ready to call out anything that didn’t feel right around her. But how could he stop and admit that he’s been thinking about this for the longest time. How could he say something like this against his own mother.

Even before she came to run business with him, he’s talked with Norma about her. She had a strong opinion of her from the start and now it felt like all of her predictions came true. Norma always tried to see a good side of people. What she had seen in his mother was only negative.

She has usually stayed quiet when it came to his mother. Her hatred for her was obvious but she didn’t want to voice it so much around Once-ler. Nothing could ever define the amount of abuse and hurt he had to put up with, all his life. That’s why she knew he wasn’t ready for any confrontation. It was frustrating, even if she knew why it was like that. But she couldn’t lie, she wanted to yell everything to his mother’s face. He didn’t deserve this and Norma loved him too much to stand idly when she knew he was only kidding himself.

“I just keep thinking - maybe she was right all along. Maybe it was just a lucky shot and I don’t deserve it. I-I just feel like if I do anything without her, I’m gonna fail,” his voice was breaking with each word.

“Of course not. If it wasn’t for you, none of this could ever happen and she should respect that. You’ve done so much more than you’re giving yourself credit for,” she felt his breath getting shakier against her. Even if hearing it all broke her heart, she had to calm herself down.

“I don’t know anymore. I’ve been telling myself that it’s all going great but with her it doesn’t feel right. It just feels like all the stuff she’s been saying all my life was right. I am just a failure and she’s here to correct it again,” he couldn’t bring himself to look at her anymore. His own sense of shame was too overwhelming to do so.

It was unusual for him to be so honest about this. So many complicated feelings, he’s been trying to shut off all of his life. Deep down inside he has been thinking about this constantly, trying to make it the best for himself. But sometimes he wasn’t ready to work up another illusion around him.

He never wanted to say it to anyone and he never did. But Norma made him feel so… Different. Her trusting nature has been the biggest source of calmness for him. Even if she judged people a lot, she always listened and provided her understanding of situation. Combine that with all the feelings he felt for her, it was… Easy to let down his guards around her. Like around no one else. Weird sense of vulnerability came to him, whenever they were alone. No flashy suits, no guards up, no need to pretend – just their love and trust for each other.

“Listen…” she approached him once again. “You are not a failure. You are amazing. You have done something so incredible and you’ve worked against all the odds. Sure, you’ve made some mistakes but who doesn’t make ‘em. Why would you need her in all of this, when you’ve done so much yourself?” she took his face in her hands again, looking into his eyes. Even if there was doubt and uncertainty, she could see his optimism and belief still there.

He relaxed himself in her grip and closed his eyes. His face moved more into her palm.

“Sometimes, I just feel like mom wants me to make it up for her and everybody’s counting on it. I mean, I want to success but it should feel much better,” he sighed heavily and opened his eyes again. “Do you think I can make the right choice on my own?”

“Hey, your choices are only your choices. You decide if it’s good or not. But I trust you. I know that in the end, you’ll make it right. You have no mistakes you need to correct so badly, no matter what she says,” she smiled at him, even if she had her doubts as well. Influence of his mother was way too big to just shake off. But in the end, she trusted that he can make the best decision not only for him but also for the environment around him.

“You always know what to say,” corners of his lips began to go up. “Aaand yeah, you’re right. I’m probably just overworked, I keep sayin’ all these things… Thank you for understanding.”

“No problem, love.”

He nuzzled onto her chest once again in a sweet embrace, which she returned. But there was still something on his mind.

“What about you then? Everything alright at work?” he asked carefully. He wasn’t going to let himself rest knowing that something bad might have happened and she just wanted to stay quiet. His soft, caring side showed again.

“Nothing too bad but I feel exhausted. Customers are the worst,” she rolled her eyes.

“Oh, I know what you mean.”

“And maybe… Maybe I was a tad too worried about you…” she said softer and quieter this time.

Oh no, he thought to himself. Out of so many things, seeing her all worried about him made him the most anxious. He didn’t want people to care too much, even his own girlfriend. He went a little bit higher to get a better look on her face. In an affectionate motion, his fingers intertwined with hers.

“Hey, don’t worry! I was just a liiittle tired, that’s all. Please, don’t worry about me,” he said with a reassuring smile.

“Are you sure? After all that happened today, if there’s anything on your mind just go ahead,” she raised an eyebrow at him but smiled back.

“It’s all alright, I promise. And you know… I already feel so much better having you around,” he softened his look, focusing just on her.

“Always a charmer,” she replied, biting her bottom lip.

They moved closer together and lost themselves in another passionate kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other, pulling them closer. His slightly chapped lips brushing against her much softer ones. There was something different in this kiss, something that made it much more intimate. A sense of protectiveness coursing through them, as if they wanted to get away from all the cares from today.

“I love you so much, Once. Don’t ever forget that,” she said against him when they pulled back. If that was even possible, she felt the heat of his face getting stronger.

“I won’t. I love you too, Norma. I know I haven’t said it too much lately but…” he stopped to give her a quick peck right on the lips. “I love you so so much.”

“Love you too,” she rubbed her nose against his, getting closer. “And now we have all the time we want.”

“That’s true!” he couldn’t help but grin at her in the most lovable way. “I just haven’t really thought of anything to do.”

“We can do whatever we want. We can knit or bake something, or have a picnic, or watch a bad movie. Absolutely anything,” she buried her fingers in his soft, black hair. He felt like she was trying to assume something now, so he raised an eyebrow at her with a taunt.

“But what would you want to do now?”

“Me?” Norma looked at her boyfriend. Surprised at first, she smirked at him “Honestly, I’d love to get some sleep now.”

“Really?” he laughed tenderly. “Actually, I think that’s the best idea.”

“Knew you’d agree.”

His lips captured hers again, just before they both wanted to lay down. They longed for each other for more time than they probably intended. Afterwards, she shifted lower to make herself more comfortable. Following her suit and he cuddled against her neck, just as he did before. A soft yawn escaped his mouth as he folded her closer in his arms. It made him look so adorable, Norma could only giggle in her amusement.

“Goodnight, Norma. Thanks so much for today… You have no idea how much I love you,” he said sleepily, closing his eyes.

“Night, Once-ler, love you too” she whispered and kissed the top of his head. “And I’m always there for you.”

He smiled to himself. He hasn’t been so happy in such a long time, it was just amazing to feel all of this. They both wanted for everything to be good, even if it was sometimes beyond them. But as he was drifting away to sleep in his dearest Norma’s arms, he felt like it was all finally right.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
